Lost Friends or a Lost Memory?
by Pinkie in the TARDIS
Summary: Twilight Sparkle loses her memory due to an accident at Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight then forgets her name, her friends, basically, her whole life. Will Twilight gain her memory back and life will go back to normal? Or will she choose to trot a different path, a different destiny?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This story takes place before Twilight became a princess. And I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (like I have to say it). And plus, the chapters will be much longer then the Prologue, so don't worry, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

**?'s POV**  
I felt like I was in a dream, well actually, it was, but it felt real also. Over and over this dream kept repeating in my head, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't even speak. But it always ended the same, I bumped into somepony and blacked out, and the dream repeated. This was about the 20th time this dream repeated. I told these ponies, that I apparently knew, that I would get another cupcake from the counter. Everything happened in a blur after that. But all I could make out was that I picked up the cupcake, turned around, then bumped into some pony. I don't know who, but it was all black after that. I could feel everything, even the pain of whatever it was that knocked out.

Oh, Celestia, make it stop. Please. Make it stop. And then it did, as many voices called out a name.

"Twilight!" They all shouted. I wondered if that was me, or maybe it was somepony else. I don't know, but all that counts, is that they get me out of this nightmare

"Twilight!" They called again, I hoped that I was waking up from this never ending dream. And then it simply faded away as my vision went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Best Friends That I Don't Even Know**

"Twilight!" The ponies in front of me called. Everything was still hazy, I blinked about ten times before the images were clear. Five ponies sat there like their best friend had almost died. Who were these ponies, and who is Twilight, I wondered.

"Oh my gosh, TWILIGHT! You're alive, I thought you were dead!" The pink pony shouted as she came in for a bear hug. I quickly shoved her off and then a sharp pain flew into my head. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking me in one spot. Suddenly, the pain went away as I held my hoof to my head. These ponies were the same ponies in my nightmare. I winced at the thought of that dream again as a orange pony with a blonde mane came closer and put her hoof to my face.

"You alright, sugarcube?" She asked in a western accent. "Do you feel ok?" She asked me. I quickly whacked her hoof away.

"Who are you ponies!? Where am I!?" I asked. The ponies around me looked shocked and chatted among themselves looking for an answer. I ignored this and looked around me, I was in a hospital. I was about to speak, but there it was again, the sharp pain in my head.

"Twilight, it's us, your friends." The pink pony said.

"Don't you remember us, Twilight? I mean, sure you could forget these ponies, but I'm cooler then all of them! You just can't forget about me!" A blue pegasis with a rainbow mane shouted, flying above the rest. Slowly, all the ponies were talking and shouting, I couldn't understand what was happening. Over all the commotion, one voice stood out, and it was the smallest.

"Twilight." You could barely hear it, I don't even know how I could. "Twilight, don't you remember me, Fluttershy?" The voice said behind the crowd who slowly made her way into my view. It was a light yellow pegasis with a light pink mane. Usually pegasi were loud, but this one, was quiet, and shy. But then, the voice got drowned out as the ponies shouted and got even louder.

"Twilight, don't you remem-"

"Come on, Twilight, you gotta be-"

"TWILIGHT!"

"Remember me!?"

"QUIET!" I shouted, the whole room fell silent. I just couldn't take it anymore. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Ok, I wanna know who you ponies are and who I am." That last bit sounded better in my head.

"Twilight, you really don't remember do you?" A white unicorn with a purple mane asked. I shook my head and looked around the room. These ponies seemed to know me, they knew me better then I knew myself.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"You're Twilight Sparkle, and we are your friends." The orange pony said.

"Then... who are you?"

"I'm Pinkie Pie." The pink pony with the darker pink mane frowned as she spoke.

"Apple Jack." The orange pony sighed.

"Raarrittyy." The white unicorn said, confused.

"Fluttershy." The light yellow pegasis said quietly.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" The blue pegasis up above said as she raced around the room, crashing into the wall.

"More like Rainbow Crash..." A male voice called from behind them. The ponies moved out of the way to let a baby dragon through. "Why didn't you guys call me when she woke up?" He said, looking side to side at the divided groups of ponies, confused at their worried faces.

"Twilight lost her memory, Spike." Rarity told the purple dragon. The dragon was shocked and came ruining up to my hospital bed.

"Oh Twilight, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" The dragon walked backwards a few steps, confused.

"I'm Spike, don't you remember me, Twilight. You hatched me yourself when you were in that magic school. Remember, your assistant?" He asked, I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything, these ponies knew me better then I knew myself. As a orange male unicorn wearing a white uniform and stethoscope came in, another sharp pain quickly struck me. I held my hoof to my head.

"Hello, Ms. Sparkle. Are you feeling alright?" The unicorn said as he came up to the bed and moved my mane out of the way. "Are you feeling any pain here?" He asked me. I nodded and the unicorn lifted his clipboard and pencil with his magic and checked something off. As he was about to examine me, Princess Celestia herself walked into the room. I wanted to bow, but I couldn't, being in bed and all. The only thing rushing through my mind was why would Princess Celestia come to see me? What was so special about me?

The ponies bowed and then got up with a smile.

"Princess Celestia, we're so glad you came!" Apple Jack exclaimed, the princess nodded.

"Why would I not, Apple Jack? Twilight is one of my most prized students, it would be a surprise if I didn't." The princess said calmly. I was so shocked, me, a prized student of the princess? That would be such an honor. "How are you, Twilight?" She asked me.

"I-I-I'm fine, princess, but why do you care about me?" I asked. "I'm not special." The alicorn frowned and looked back at the six ponies and the dragon.

"It's worst than I imagined." She said. "Did she remember anything when she woke up?"

"No, she didn't even know her own name. I'm surprised she knows you." Rainbow Dash told the princess. The white alicorn sighed and looked at me like she knew me all my life.

"Twilight, don't you remember?" She asked, I shook my head. The princess sighed and went out of the room, the ponies and dragon followed her. I looked over at the window and breathed deeply. They seemed like my friends, my best friends. And yet, I didn't even know their names, nor my own name. _What in Celestia's name is going on here?_ I asked myself as a sharp pain came into my head again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgotten About Myself**

The two ponies, two pegasi, the unicorn, and the alicorn walked back into my room. I wondered what they were talking about. Was I dying? Was I never going to walk again? These ponies seemed to have a very worried look on their face. I was hoping to find out why. Why did they care for a stranger? Was I really these ponies friends?

I looked over at the princess. She had the most confused, worried, and sad face in Equestria, all of those types of faces in one. Nopony has said anything since they came into the room. What was with the silence? It was so quiet. All I could hear was my steady breathing and the birds tweeting outside. Then, somepony spoke up.

"Twilight, I don't know what to say." Pinkie Pie sighed. Her eyes were filled with tears. I was all of these ponie's best friend. And I didn't know anything about them. And they knew everything about me. It still shocked me.

"What's on your mind, Pinkie Pie?" I asked, sitting up in my hospital bed.

"It's just that..." She hesitated and then bursted out ever so suddenly, "Twilight, you seem different! It's like, you aren't you!" She started to sob and then she sniffled and spoke again, but quietly, "You're a different pony then the one I saw days ago."

"What do you mean, days ago?" I asked. I thought I only lost my memory yesterday. Everypony looked at each other.

"Well," Said Apple Jack, "there was an accident at Sugar Cube Corner, the restaurant that we all hung out at. You bumped into Mr. Cake who was carrying cake pans. And well, about half a dozen fell onto your head. Long story short, you were in a coma for about three days, Twilight." I was amazed and a bit creeped out. I was in a coma for three days? I could have died! As I was about to speak, but a nurse came into the room.

"Ok, clear the room. We are going to run some tests on miss Sparkle here." And the ponies went out of the room, murmuring their good-byes and fair wells.

* * *

I walked with the ponies who were my 'friends' to what was my home. I wondered what house I lived in. Hopefully it wasn't a small one. I just hoped that it was nice. I looked over to Rarity. She was blabbing about how her and Apple Jack once had a sleep-over with me there. It was a nice thought. It seemed Apple Jack was a country pony, she liked to play in the dirt. And well, Rarity was... the exact opposite. Rarity was into fashion and cleaness. She seemed like a fashion designer, I could be wrong.

As soon as she finished the story, the little dragon, Spike, started talking about how I wrote letters to the princess about friendship. This would make a great one, I said to myself silently. It was interesting, hearing about your life that you don't even remember. Think about that when you are down, think about hearing about your life when you would not remember.

We trotted a few more yards until we could see a big tree with windows and a door in it. It seemed like an odd home. I wondered who lived in there? A few minutes later, I was about to keep walking as we passed by that odd home, but the ponies had stopped at that tree house.

"Here we are, sugarcube." Apple Jack said. I was shocked, I lived in a tree? Who was I?

"T-t-t-this is my house?" I asked, they all nodded.

"Yup." Most of them said.

"This is YOUR library." Said Pinkie Pie in a fun tone, tilting her head, extending her neck beyond possiblity. What was with this pony? She was so odd on so many levels. But back to the point, I had a library? I liked to read? I wouldn't know if I did or not. We entered through the red door as another sharp pain flew into my head. What was with these pains? The doctor said they would go away soon enough, why can't soon enough mean now!?

As we walked into the home. I looked around, so, so, so MANY books. Did I really read this much?

"Bringing back any memories, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked me. I shook my head. It worried me, nothing brought back any memories. I looked over at a bookcase and pulled out a random book with my magic. At least I remembered how to do that. I looked at the title, it was something about magic. I looked around, a lot of the books were on magic. As I put the book back, somepony bursted through the red door.

"Twiley!" He yelled. The white stallion ran to me and hugged me. He hugged me so tightly that I could barely breath. As soon as he was done, he looked straight into my eyes, they were filled with tears. "Oh Twiley, are you ok?" I quickly pushed him away.

"I'm fine. Who the hay are you?" I asked. His face turned from a huge smile, to a huge frown. Who was this unicorn who bursted into my own home, hugged me, and called me 'Twiley'?

"I'm... Shining Armor. Don't you remember?" He asked, as he was about to cry even more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm your big brother, your B.B.B.F.F.!"

"What's a B.B.B.F.F.?"

"You know, best big brother friend forever." What he said was amazing. I was speechless. Until I coughed up words in my mouth.

"You're my brother?" I asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember?" He asked. I shook my head in tears. I had a brother, and I didn't even remember him? How dare I?

"I wish I did." I said, my voice cracking. I turned my head to Rainbow Dash, as to ask, if he was really my brother. She nodded, a piece of her rainbow mane fell in front of her muzzle. She swiftly put it back with her hoof. I turned back to my brother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I really wish I did remember you!" I cried, and fell into his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brother That I Don't Remember**

As I looked up into my brother's face, a pink blur was in the doorway behind him. An alicorn walked in, walking closer and closer to me and my brother. My brother let go of me and whispered something to the alicorn. Her eyes widened and nodded and my brother left to talk to the others by a bookcase.

"Twilight?" She asked me with a slight smile on her face. "Do you remember me?"

"No, I don't, I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes again, this person had to be important. Why couldn't I remember anypony?

"It's me, Princess Cadence. You're sister-in-law." The grin on her face slowly turned into a frown.

"Sister-in-law?" I asked, I turned my head over to my older brother. "You're... married?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, don't you remember? A changeling took my form and almost destroyed Canterlot." Cadence said, I was totally confused. It was like she was speaking a different language.

"What's a changeling?" I asked. Everypony was shocked, but not as shocked as before. Rarity came up to me and put her hoof on me.

"Why don't I make you some tea, darling?" She asked. "And how about you go up and sit in bed and get some rest." I nodded as she led me up the stairs into a bedroom. She was right, I was pretty tired. Memory loss is pretty tiring.

I plopped down on the bed and she left. I stared at the ceiling. This bed was pretty comfy, no wonder I slept in it every night. As my eyes grew heavy and I was about to close them, Pinkie Pie appeared over my head.

"How ya feeling!?" She shouted, smiling. I was totally surprised, I nearly fell out of the bed.

"Well actually, I'm pretty tired Pinkie, I think I might go to sleep now." I said, forcing a yawn out of me to make her go away. Now don't get me wrong, I like the pony and all, but, she is just so ANNOYING. She is way to loud and almost everything is a party for her.

"You can't go to sleep noooow, silly! We have to go around Ponyville, see if anything rekindles any old memories!" She was about to lift and plop me up, but Apple Jack appeared and stopped her.

"I don't think that is best for her, Pinkie." Said Apple Jack. She pulled up my covers as I laid down and fluffed my pillows. "Now you just get some rest, sugarcube. Let me handle Pinkie." She smiled. Pinkie Pie got up from being winded by Apple Jack's blow.

"But I-" Pinkie Pie said, but Apple Jack put her hoof to Pinkie Pie's head and lowered her back down to the floor, out of my sight.

"As I said, I got it!" She grinned pulling Pinkie Pie away by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, AJ!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Thanks, Apple Jack!" I shouted as they went out of the room. Rarity came in moments after with my tea, carrying the tray with her magic.

"Here you go." She said, putting the tea on my lap and pouring me some.

"Why thank you, Rarity." I grinned before sipping the tea.

"Don't mention it. I'll let you relax."

"No wait, Rarity, please come and talk to me."

"What about?"

"I just want you to talk to me. Tell me these stories of our friendship."

"Well which one?"

"Any, pick a random one."

"Well, ok." Rarity sat down in a nearby chair and started speaking, sipping her tea in between every few sentences.

She told of how Apple Jack and her family owned an apple farm, Sweet Apple Acres. There was a time every year called Applebuck season where the Apples would harvest their orchards. Apple Jack's family was too busy so she thought she could do it herself. But she managed to mess up everything else she did. So in the end, Apple Jack asked for help, and through teamwork, we harvested all the apples.

"Nice story, Rarity." I said, sipping the last bit of my tea. I yawned, I was getting pretty sleepy, even though the sun outside my window was only just setting. I forgot that I was tired, right now, I could fall asleep any second.

"You get your rest, darling. I'll leave you too it." Rarity told me quietly, as she took the tea cup from my end table and headed back down the stairs. My eyes grew heavy, I couldn't help but snuggle up in bed and fall asleep.

I woke in what seemed a battle. A million black pegasis creatures with fly-like wings and holes in their bodies. I looked to my side to see all of those ponies I had met, excluding Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, and Princess Cadence. They were in battle positions, ready to fight. Suddenly, one of those creatures appeared in front of me. It slowly turned purple, turning into a normal unicorn, with a smirk on it's face. But I realized who it took form of, this creature took the form of...

Me.

I opened my eyes quickly and struggled around the bed that I was in. I took in a sharp breath and looked around as quick as I could. It was just a dream. A simple nightmare. I looked over to the side at the window. It looked like it was the middle of the night. I got up from my bed, feeling awake and alert. No sleepiness or laziness at all. I quietly trotted down the stairs into the library, where all those ponies slept quietly on the cold floor. They all really cared that much about me. They basically haven't left my side.

I walked by Rainbow Dash, the nearest pony to the stairs. She opened her eyes slowly, as I hovered over her face, lightly tapping on her.

"Twilight, what's up?" She yawned, getting up to a sitting position.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered, trying not to wake the other ponies up.

"Would you like me to come and sleep in your room?" She asked me, fully alert and awake now. I shook my head.

"No, Rainbow Dash, I'm not sleepy at all. I'm looking for something to do."

"Well, how about I take you on a night tour of Ponyville?" She asked, rising to her hooves. That sounded like a fantastic idea, maybe seeing my town will rekindle some memories.

"Ok, let's go, lead the way."

And I was off, with Rainbow Dash and a dull lantern that brought little to no light. She flew a few feet off the ground while guiding me and showing me the sights of Ponyville.

This pony seemed to love flying, more then any pegasis. I wondered if that was her talent.

"So, Rainbow Dash." I asked as we stopped outside a restaurant.

"What?" She asked.

"I was wondering, what is your talent?"

"Well, flying of course!" She said, flying up, ten feet above the ground.

"And... what's mine?" Rainbow Dash fell to the ground slowly and sat back down. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Twilight, you're talent was... IS magic." She said calmly. I was surprised, magic? Magic was more of a really hard job then a talent, or something somepony would enjoy. I chuckled a bit.

"Magic? You're serious?" I asked. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"Yes! Magic, you loved magic!" She yelled, nearly waking the whole town. I could see, Rainbow Dash was insulted. I sighed and scratched my head, speechless. Magic wasn't really something I could see me doing. "Let's go back to your library, Twilight." She sighed, offended.

And in about ten minutes, we were back where we started, at my home. I was still getting used to calling that big tree 'home'. As we walked in, everypony was up and surprised to see us. We had been gone for quite a while, so no wonder the ponies were wondering where we were.

"Where were you guys?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh, I was just showing Twilight around town." Rainbow Dash shrugged as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Silly Rainbow Dash, you can't really see the town at night!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"So?" Rainbow Dash took a bite out of an apple she got from the fridge

"So, it's kind of pointless to show her the town in the dark."

"So what?" Rainbow Dash shrugged it off and went back to where she had slept before we left. I could tell Rainbow Dash was the lazy type. She avoided a lot of things she didn't want to face. Or maybe she just didn't want anypony to see that she had emotions. Why would she not want to tell the other ponies about our conversation.

"Well, how about you go up to bed, sugarcube." Apple Jack told me, avoiding Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's conversation. I nodded sheepishly and walked upstairs.

"Night." I said softly, down the stairs. I heard murmurs of goodnights down the stairs as I hopped into bed.

Hopefully, this time, I won't have any bad dreams.


End file.
